


Разбитые чашки

by Teado



Category: Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: F/M, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:05:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teado/pseuds/Teado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ганнибал разбивает чашки, и Кларисса не понимает, зачем он это делает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Разбитые чашки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Broken Cups](https://archiveofourown.org/works/823589) by [jesuisherve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisherve/pseuds/jesuisherve). 



Ганнибал Лектер был не из тех людей, которые могут потерять контроль над ситуацией. И даже в те моменты, когда у других уже все валилось из рук, он продолжал влиять на происходящее. И на протяжении их отношений Кларисса вновь и вновь видела в нем это качество. Когда они впервые встретились, Ганнибал был заключен в подвале психиатрической клиники, и уже в тот момент у Клариссы возникло ощущение, что Ганнибал все контролирует. Его телесная оболочка была лишена свободы, но сам Ганнибал продолжал находиться за пределами этой камеры — его голос отдавался эхом в головах людей, приводя в движение шестеренки тщательно продуманных планов.

Во время работы в ФБР, когда Кларисса занимались делом серийного убийцы Джейма Гамба, она на себе испытала, насколько Ганнибал может владеть ситуацией. Он с самого начала знал, кем был неуловимый Буффало Билл, и направлял Клариссу в нужном направлении. Гораздо позже, во время одной из их обычных ночных бесед в постели, Ганнибал рассказал Клариссе о событиях, которые происходили до ее прихода в ФБР: о специальном агенте Уилле Грэме, о том, как помог ему поймать убийцу, прозванного Зубной Феей, а затем Красным Драконом, играючи подставив под удар семью самого Уилла.

Несмотря на все это, иногда Ганнибал чувствовал, как перестает владеть происходящим. Когда его поймали как Чесапикского Потрошителя, суд постановил, что Ганнибал был безумен. Но он сам никогда себя таким не считал. Все, что делал Ганнибал, было ужасным с точки зрения общества, но оно просто не знали его мотивов и причин. Его боялись, но не понимали. И с этим ничего нельзя было поделать, к тому же Ганнибала мало заботило, что окружающие не понимали его и считали монстром. Общественное мнение ничего не значило — его озвучивали люди, которые не имели для Ганнибала никакого значения, и поэтому оно было неважно. Ганнибала забавляло, как много людей так и не смогли понять эту истину, и поэтому редко интересовался чьим-то мнением. Если его не понимают, то какой толк от далеких от правды слов? Почти никакого.

В моменты, когда Ганнибалу было нужно вернуть уверенность в том, что ситуация все еще находится под его контролем, он разбивал чашку. Это раздражало Клариссу, и она пыталась понять, зачем Ганнибал это делает. Он познакомил ее с трудами Стивена Хокинга, особенно выделяя те моменты, где говорилось о разбивающейся чашке — она останется в памяти целой, но, как только разобьется в реальном мире, осколки никогда не соберутся воедино. И в сознании Ганнибала память о его сестре неразрывно переплелась с метафорически разбитой чашкой. И Кларисса видела, что каждый раз, когда Ганнибала одолевали подобные мысли, ему нужно было разбить чашку, чтобы освободиться от них.

Он не делал этого постоянно. Но изредка, когда Ганнибал чувствовал, что эмоции начинают брать верх и он не может справиться с возрастающим раздражением или разочарованием, он протягивал руку через стол и изящным движением смахивал на пол одну из чашек. И, когда та разбивалась, внимательно смотрел на осколки, ожидая, что те соберутся обратно. Но каждый раз ничего не происходило, и Ганнибал с довольной улыбкой убирал то, что осталось от чашки.

Кларисса не могла отговорить его от таких поступков, и когда она пыталась найти решение, Ганнибал с присущим ему тактом избегал разговора. Это происходило не так часто, но всякий раз выводило Клариссу из себя, потому что, с ее точки зрения, подобное было совершенно ни к чему. Она была настолько же требовательна и практична, как и сам Ганнибал. И для Клариссы было немыслимо разбить красивую чашку просто для того, чтобы успокоиться. Если ей нужно было выпустить пар, она просто шла тренироваться, это было лучшим избавлением от стресса.

Близился День рождения Миши, — об этой дате Ганнибал не забывал никогда. Он никак не готовился к этому дню, да и что может сделать старший брат, чтобы отпраздновать День рождения своей мертвой маленькой сестренки? Но по какой-то причине именно в этот раз Ганнибал чувствовал особенно сильную тоску и был близок к тому, чтобы начать бесцельно бродить по дому.

Он разбил три чашки за день. Первая была за завтраком — Кларисса сидела за столом, одетая в халат, подаренный Ганнибалом, и ела омлет. Изящными движениями она подносила вилку с едой к своим коралловым губам. Кларисса была прекрасна. Она еще не успела привести себя в порядок, ее волосы были в беспорядке, а взгляд оставался сонным, но Кларисса была прекрасна.

Ганнибал смахнул свою чашку со стола, и Кларисса дернулась от неожиданности.

— Ганнибал! — воскликнула она, — Господи, ты напугал меня.

Он проигнорировал Клариссу, уперся локтями в колени и внимательно посмотрел на осколки. Они не двигались, сверкая в лучах утреннего солнца. Кларисса могла бы продолжить, но Ганнибал все равно бы не услышал ее. Он молча встал и принес совок, чтобы все убрать.

Вторая чашка разбилась спустя полчаса. Ганнибал вызвался вымыть посуду после завтрака, он вытирал чистые столовые приборы и раскладывал их по местам, когда бросил на пол еще одну чашку. Кларисса услышала шум из другой комнаты, но сделала вид, что ничего не произошло. Это не могло быть случайностью. Ганнибал не выпускал вещи из рук просто так.

Третья чашка разбилась поздним вечером. Время ужина давно прошло, и удобно устроившаяся Кларисса читала книгу на итальянском. Ганнибал научил ее этому языку, и она старательно применяла полученные знания на практике, читая как можно больше книг. Ганнибал разбил третью чашку в столовой, и, услышав это, она вскочила и побежала к нему. Теперь Кларисса была рассержена — она смогла заставить себя не обращать внимание на подобное, если это случалось нечасто, но разбить три чашки за день было слишком даже для Ганнибала.

Кларисса зажала пальцем нужную страницу книги, скрестила руки на груди и, остановившись в дверях, раздраженно бросила:

— Да что с тобой сегодня?

Ганнибал даже не посмотрел на нее, его взгляд был прикован к лежащим на полу осколкам. Кларисса подошла к обеденному столу, положила книгу и направилась к Ганнибалу. Она схватила его за плечо, но Ганнибал едва обратил на это внимание.

— Эй, — произнесла Кларисса, стараясь успокоить собственное недовольство, им сейчас ни к чему ее эмоциональность, — поговори со мной.

— Сегодня День рождения Миши, — со вздохом ответил Ганнибал, опускаясь на колени, чтобы собрать крупные осколки.

Гнев внутри Клариссы мгновенно потух, сменившись грустью.

— О, я так сожалею.

— Но не так сильно, как я, — пробормотал Ганнибал. Он подмел оставшиеся осколки и выбросил их в мусорное ведро.

Кларисса забрала у него метлу и отставила в сторону. Ганнибал, чьи темно-бордовые глаза обычно были наполнены редкими крупицами света, понуро посмотрел на нее. Кларисса положила ладони ему на скулы и сказала:

— Печалиться — это нормально.

Она подалась вперед, нежно поцеловала Ганнибала, и он закрыл глаза, прижимая Клариссу к себе.

Кем она была для него? Девушкой, женой, партнером? Было бы трудно найти верное определение. Проведение любой церемонии было слишком рискованно, к тому же они не чувствовали в ней потребности. У них не было ни одной причины для того, чтобы найти то самое слово, которое могло бы обозначить их отношения. А другие люди пусть думают все, что хотят. На публике, особенно в опере, Кларисса выглядела как молоденькая девушка Ганнибала, и окружающие шептались, что она продалась за деньги. Когда они прогуливались вместе в ближайшую кофейню, окружающие считали их молодоженами. Ганнибала мало заботило мнение других. Кларисса оставалась с ним, потому что хотела. И он был с ней по той же причине.

Раньше Ганнибал боялся, что Клариссе не найдется места в его жизни, настолько все окружающее его пространство было занято памятью о Мише. Он посвящал сестре невероятное количество умственной и эмоциональной энергии, но когда Кларисса впервые остановилась напротив, Ганнибал на мгновение отвлекся на ее молодое лицо и дешевые туфли. А позже, до того как он сбежал, Кларисса снова вернулась, принеся его рисунки и новые вопросы. Она рассказала Ганнибалу свои самые сокровенные секреты, а он один раз прикоснулся к ней, возвращая папку с делом. Не больше и не меньше. Но с тех пор в разуме Ганнибала появилось место, занятое Клариссой.

Ганнибал сжал Клариссу в объятиях и спрятал лицо в изгибе ее шеи. Кларисса не шевелилась, он чувствовал исходящее от нее тепло и вдыхал запах ее тела. Она была настолько живой, насколько никогда не была его бедная маленькая Миша, так любившая фиолетовый цвет. Иногда Ганнибал испытывал гнев от того, что он жив. Почему он не может умереть, дать сестре возможность занять свое место, чтобы она вновь смогла дышать и смеяться? И в такие моменты, как этот, Кларисса знала, что нужно Ганнибалу, и давала ему это, позволяя его гневу рассеяться.

Любил ли он Клариссу? Да. Он любил ее каждой частичкой своего естества. Кларисса была центром его мира. Это было одним из самых отвратительных клише, которые знал Ганнибал, но правду невозможно было изменить. Он и не хотел.

Рядом с ней Ганнибал чувствовал себя живым.

Прошло несколько дней после Дня рождения Миши, и Ганнибал больше не разбил ни одной чашки. То, что все разбитое и уничтоженное однажды вернется, было всего лишь теорией Стивена Хокинга. Теорией, которая была развенчана, но, несмотря ни на что, Ганнибал все еще отчаянно хотел вернуть Мишу. Это было невозможно, и вид разбросанных по полу осколков напоминал Ганнибалу о реальности, в которой он жил.

Кларисса была уверена, что до тех пор, пока чашка не соберется из осколков, она не ощутит, как арбалетный болт пробивает ей голову. Пока реальность не деформируется, и законы физики не станут бесполезными, ее место не сможет занять Миша. Мысль об этом успокаивала Клариссу, и она находила утешение в том, что всякий раз, когда Ганнибал разбивал чашку, он чувствовал себя счастливым. Потому что каждый раз осколки не собирались воедино, и это означало, что его память о Мише и жизнь с Клариссой могли продолжать свое мирное сосуществование.

Она купила набор дешевых чайных чашек специально для того, чтобы Ганнибал мог разбить их, и положила коробку с ними на кухне, подписав: «В случае экзистенциального кризиса разбить чашку». Эта надпись заставила Ганнибала от души рассмеяться, восхищаясь чувством юмора Клариссы.

Он стал бить меньше чашек после того, как Кларисса сказала, что не было ничего зазорного в том, чтобы печалиться. Ее слова запомнились Ганнибалу и приходили на ум каждый раз, когда он чувствовал себя спокойно.

Кларисса была права. Нет ничего зазорного в том, чтобы оплакивать Мишу. Даже если она никогда не вернется, чувствовать потерю было нормально.


End file.
